creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Biest im Schatten
„Ich bin gerade erst nach Kalifornien gezogen. In einem Dorf, nicht mehr als 20 Häuser, habe ich mir ein kleines aber gemütliches Haus gekauft. In der ersten Nacht fühlte ich mich beobachtet, aber ich dachte dort ist nichts und nach etwa zehn Minuten schlief ich ein. Als ich am nächsten Mittag um 13:30 aufwachte, ging ich in meinen Garten. Da traf ich meine Nachbarn. Ich sagte freundlicherweise „Hallo“. Sie sagten ebenfalls Hallo und fragten ob ich der neue Nachbar sei. Ich sagte ja und dann fragten sie mich etwas, was mein Leben verändert hat. Sie fragten wie mein Hund heißt und dabei hab ich gar keinen Hund! Ich fragte sie, wie sie darauf gekommen sind das ich einen Hund habe, und ich weiß ich wiederhole mich aber ich hab keinen Hund! Sie sagten sie haben gerade eben etwas durch das Fenster in meinem Haus umher kriechen gesehen. Ich verabschiedete mich und ging zurück in mein Haus und da sah ich etwas in der Küche, es saß in einer der Ecken im Schatten und schaute mich mit seinen großen, kalten, emotionslosen Augen an. Dann klingelte das Telefon, vor Schreck drehte ich mich um. Und als ich wieder in die Ecke sah war es weg. Aber ich hatte mich doch nur eine verfluchte Sekunde umgedreht und schon ist dieses Ding weg! Vielleicht war es nur eine Einbildung meiner Angst. Den Rest des Tages ging ich meiner Haushaltsliste nach, ihr wisst schon Wäsche wachen, Kochen usw. So gegen 01:00 Uhr nachts ging ich schlafen, allerdings ging mir die Gestalt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Um etwa 03.13 Uhr wachte ich auf. Ich wurde von einem Knurren geweckt welches weder Menschlich noch Tierisch war. Ich sah am Ende meines Bettes eine kleine dürre Gestalt, sie hatte kaum Haare auf dem Kopf, sie sah mich hungrig an. Wenn jemand diesen Brief findet sucht nicht nach mir und auf gar keinen Fall nach dieser Kreatur!“ An einem Mittwochnachmittag in den Sommerferien entschlossen sich Jim, Lucy und Chuck den Brief von Manson Hill zu finden. Von dem sie in der Schule, sie gingen in die 6 Klasse, gehört hatten. Es ist so eine Legende wie die von Bloody Mary aber einige halten es nur für eine CP wie Jeff the Killer. Aber die drei wollten die Wahrheit hinter dem Mythos herausfinden. Also machten sie sich zu Manson Hill auf was ja nur wenige Minuten entfernt war. Als sie angekommen waren, sahen sie ein altes Haus. Chuck sagte sofort: „Das ist das Haus von Manson Hill!“ Die anderen beiden, Lucy und Jim, stimmten zu. Sie gingen hinein da die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Da fragte sich Lucy: „wieso ist diese Tür offen die sollte doch verschlossen sein!“ Da machte Chuck ihnen Hoffnung: „auch wenn schon jemand vor uns hier war heißt das nicht gleich dass er oder sie den Brief schon gefunden hat.“ So machten sie sich mit neuer Hoffnung ins Haus von Manson Hill auf. Als sie den Flur betraten hatten sie ein komisches Gefühl. Lucy sagte: „mir ist es hier nicht geheuer“ da sagten Jim und Chuck beinahe gleichzeitig: „wir werden den Brief finden! Eher gehen wir nicht zurück.“ Sie wussten nicht ob sie sich für die Suche trennen oder als Gruppe suchen sollten. Sie entschlossen sich, nachdem was sie gehört hatten, gemeinsam zu suchen. Außer einem Gestank, der wohl aus den alten Möbeln kommen musste, fanden sie immer noch nichts. In dem Moment, in dem sie kurz davor waren aufzugeben, fanden sie den Brief unter dem Bett des verschwundenen Mannes. Sie lasen den Brief, wodurch das seltsame Gefühl der drei noch stärker wurde. Sie wollten aber nach dem Mann suchen also fragt Chuck: „Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir diesen Mann finden sollten?“ Lucy schrie: „Du willst den Mann finden! Hast du die Warnung nicht verstanden?!“„Doch habe ich aber es wäre doch ein richtiges Abenteuer!“ Die drei haben sich entschlossen noch etwas durch das Haus zu wandern. Als Lucy in die Küche ging schrie sie, sofort kamen die beiden Jungs Chuck und Jim angerannt sie sahen das Lucy verängstigt in der Küche saß. Jim fragte was passiert ist, Lucy antwortete: “da war jemand, er kam auf mich zu aber als ich schrie ist er weg gerannt“. Chuck ging wieder um den Täter zu suchen. Lucy und Jim waren nun alleine. Jim sagte: „Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht“ Lucy antwortete: „zum Glück hab ich euch“. Jim sagte: „im Mondlicht sehen deine Augen wunderschön aus.“ Sie machte ihm das gleiche Kompliment. Sie kamen sich näher. Und küssten sich und in diesem Moment hörten sie den Schrei von Chuck. Die beiden Verliebten sprangen auf und rannten dem Schrei nach. Sie fanden aber nichts, sie riefen „Chuck!!! Das ist nicht lustig komm raus!“ Weil keine Antwort kam bekamen sie langsam Angst. Sie durchsuchten das Haus noch einmal als sie aber immer noch nichts fanden verließen sie das Haus. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt dass die Sonne bereits aufging. Sie liefen zur Polizei und meldeten, außer Atem, Chuck als vermisst. Nach etwa 30 Minuten kamen sie wieder aus der Wache, sie mussten noch ein Phantombild erstellen. Sie gingen noch gemeinsam im Park spazieren und küssten sich wieder. Nach diesem Kuss kamen ein paar Jungs die mit Jim in die Klasse gingen sie sagten: „Oh läuft bei dir darf ich auch mal?“ da packte er Lucy beim Arm und sagte: „Gib mir einen Kuss“ Lucy versuchte sich los zu reißen aber es gelang ihr nicht da packte Jim die Wut und er schlug dem Belästiger mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Er fiel hin und aus seiner Nase tropfte Blut aber er stand wieder auf und ging auf Jim los. Er schlug ihm ein Knie in den Bauch und Jim schlug mit der Faust wieder auf sein Gesicht ein. Der Belästiger merkte nun endlich dass er Jim unterlegen ist und rannte weg. Jim setzte sich hin und Lucy kümmerte sich um seine Wunden. Lucy sagte: „Das war echt tapfer von dir so für mich zu Kämpfen“ Jim antwortete: „Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert.“ Lucy sagte: „Ich liebe dich“ und küsste ihn, nach diesem Kuss sagte Jim: „Ich liebe dich auch“ Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag zusammen, aber als es düster wurde und sie gemeinsam zum Internat zurück gingen dachte Lucy sie hätte Chuck im Nebel gesehen. Jim hatte ebenfalls etwas im Nebel gesehen. Lucy sagte: „Siehst du den Umriss dort im Nebel?“ Jim antwortete: „Sieht aus als würde dort jemand stehen aber wer sollte um die Uhrzeit dort im Nebel stehen?“ „Finden wir es heraus“ sagte Lucy. Lucy und Jim gingen direkt zum Umriss hin. Als sie näher kamen hat der Umriss angefangen zu zucken wie ein Verrückter und er sprach: „Ihr habt den Brief gelesen und damit den Fluch ausgelöst wenn ihr Chuck wieder sehen wollt folgt mir“ Jim und Lucy folgten dem Umriss widerwillig. Er führte sie zur alten Nervenheilanstalt von Manson Hill, die seit 1946 außer Betrieb war also jetzt schon seit 68 Jahren. Er sagte: „Dort drinnen werdet ihr Chuck finden“. Lucy sagte: „Wir beide bleiben immer zusammen egal was da drinnen auch passiert“ „ich werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen“ sagte Jim mit gutmütiger Stimme. Sie betraten die Anstalt, schon beim Anblick lief den beiden ein Schauer über den Rücken. Lucy sagte: „Nimm meine Hand“ Jim antwortete:„Da werde ich nicht nein sagen“ und da nahm Jim Lucys Hand. Sie hatte weiche und zarte Hände. Doch dann schlug mit einem lauten Knall die eiserne Türe hinter ihnen zu und sie standen mitten in der Finsternis. Jim nahm sein Feuerzeug um wenigstens etwas Licht zu haben. Gemeinsam liefen sie den langen dunklen Gang entlang. Als sie in eine Kammer kamen sahen sie eine Leiche, sie saß noch in einem der Foltergeräte ihr waren offensichtlich Nägel durch den Kopf gehämmert worden. Lucy musste sich übergeben bei diesem Anblick und Jim war starr vor Angst. „Komm Lucy wir müssen weiter.“ Die beiden gingen weiter aber in einem langsameren Tempo als zuvor. Doch plötzlich war ein lauter Ton zu hören, etwa so als wäre ein Schraubenzieher auf den kalten Steinboden gefallen, also rannten Lucy und Jim zurück und beide erstarrten vor Schreck als sie sahen das die Leiche verschwunden war. Sie rannten verängstigt durch die Gänge, von denen alle gleich aussahen. Auf einmal stand etwas vor ihnen, es sah aus wie die Gestalt die sie hier hin brachte. Doch als sie näher gingen erkannten sie eine Person mit einer blutigen Gasmaske und weißer Krankenhauskleidung, der Maskenträger schrie laut auf und zog eine Axt hinter sich hervor von einer Sekunde auf die anderer rannte der Psycho auf die beiden, wie von einer Biene gestochen, zu. Jim und Lucy rannten so schnell sie konnten und dann kam Lucy ein Geistesblitz in den Sinn: „Wir verstecken uns in einer der Zellen“ war ihr Vorschlag und so rannten sie in die nächste Zelle und verschlossen die Tür. Sie sahen wie die Maske an der Tür vorbei lief. Doch dann hörten sie Atemgeräusche hinter sich. Jim und Lucy drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen das die mit Nägeln durchlöcherte Leiche direkt hinter ihnen lag. Lucy schrie vor Schreck auf, das Echo, welches durch die leeren Gänge hallte, war in der ganzen Anstalt zuhören. Und ein noch lauteres Echo hallte zurück, der Schrei des maskierten Psychopathen. Jim und Lucy rannten los, sie hörten die Schritte hinter ihnen, doch plötzlich stürzte Jim. Lucy versuchte ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen doch da glitt die Axt schon an Lucys Kopf vorbei. Jim konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen, doch der Maskierte holte wieder aus und schlug ein weiteres mal zu, die Axt streifte seinen Arm, Jim zuckte vor Schmerz kurz zurück und dann nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und sprang auf die Beine packte den Psycho und warf ihn, mit großem Kraftaufwand in eine der Zellen und verschloss sie. Doch plötzlich wurde es dunkel da das Feuerzeug welches sich auf den Boden befand ausging. Lucys Augen gewöhnten sich zuerst an die Finsternis, dann auch Jims Augen. „Jim wir sollten die Axt mitnehmen‘‘ schlug Lucy vor. Jim nahm die Axt und sie beide gingen weiter durch die Anstalt. Lucy bemerkte das Jims Arm blutete und riss ein Stück von ihrem Ärmel ab um es um Jims Arm zu binden. Lucy sagte: „Ich hoffe das hilft‘‘ Jim antwortete nicht er küsste Lucy einfach, „Ich weiß es ist nicht der perfekte Ort dafür‘‘ sprach Jim mit einer ruhigen Stimme. thumb|left (Künstlerin des Bildes ist Schattenglanz) Sie gingen erschöpft weiter durch die finsteren Gänge der Anstalt. Sie hörten einen grausamen Schrei der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. „Jim wir sollten hier weg!‘‘ Lucy rannte mit Jim an der Hand den düsteren Gang entlang, Jim verlor in der Hektik seine Axt. Sie rannten und rannten bis beide nicht mehr konnten. Sie standen vor dem Sicherheitsraum, Jim kam die geniale Idee dort drinnen nach etwas Brauchbaren zu suchen. Als sie sich innen umsahen erkannten sie unter einem Haufen Spinnennetzen einen alten Spind, den Jim sofort öffnete. Im inneren des Spindes befanden sich zwei Taschenlampen und zwei Kameras. Sie entschlossen sich je eins von beiden zu nehmen, Lucy nahm eine Taschenlampe und eine Kamera genauso wie Jim. Sie zogen weiter durch die Anstalt. Es schlug Jim die Kamera aus der Hand, Lucy hat sie vor Angst fallen gelassen. Sie rannte um ihr Leben, Gang für Gang. Sie kamen zu einem Hinterausgang doch die Tür war verschlossen, Jim kick gegen die harte Metalltür. Es kam immer näher und näher. Die Kreatur stürzte sich erneut auf Jim, sie riss ihn zu Boden. Jim schlug seine Taschenlampe gegen den Kopf des Biests, es zuckte zusammen. „Das ist meine Gelegenheit alles zu beenden‘‘ sprach Jim erschöpft. Er griff sich den Kopf des Dämonen und schlug ihn mit all seinen Aggressionen immer und immer wieder gegen die Metalltüre. Schwarzes Blut lief aus der Wunde und tropfte zu Boden. Als die Türe aufgebrochen war und der Dämon tot vor seinen Füßen lag erkannten sie etwas, es war eine zerstückelte Leiche. Doch Lucy und Jim erkannten sie genau. Es ist Chuck ihr bester Freund für den sie sich überhaupt erst in die Gefahr gebracht hatten. Doch nun war er tot, zugegeben er roch nicht viel schlechter als ohne hin schon, aber zusehen wie sein Körper von Maden zerfressen wird ist zu viel für die beiden. Sie rannten aus der Anstalt ihre Tränen glitzerten im Licht des Vollmondes. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord